Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song
"サトミタダシメドレー（ペルソナ＋ペルソナ２罪、罰）" The Satomi Tadashi Drugstore Song is a recurring song in the ''Persona'' series that has appeared in the first two Persona titles, Megami Ibunroku Persona as well as Persona 2: Innocent Sin and Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, with the latter having altered lyrics to accommodate item name changes. Remixes of the song can be found played in Persona 5's Triple Seven (777) convenient store and Big Bang Burger, both located in Shibuya''.'' Lyrics Japanese (Persona) ヒットポイント回復するなら　傷薬と宝玉で 瀕死大変　仲間を助ける　地返しの玉と反魂香 石化回復　ディストーン 毒で痛いよ　ディスポイズン 麻痺した時は　ディスパライズで 病気を治そう　ディスシック いつも　戦うみんなの味方 僕等の町の　お薬屋さん Romaji (Persona) Hitto pointo kaifuku suru nara kizugusuri to hougyoku de Hinshi taihen nakama o tasukeru chigaeshi no tama to hangonkou Sekka kaifuku disutoon Doku de itai yo disupoizun Mahi shita toki wa disuparaizu de Byouki o naosou disushikku Itsumo tatakau minna no mikata Boku-ra no machi no o-kusuriya-san English ;An editor-contributed translation : To recover hit points, use Medicine and Gem, When trouble arises and your friends are almost dying, rescue them with a Life Orb or Blood Orb. For petrification you can always use a Dis-Stone,' '' ''And for poison pains, Dis-Poison is the best. When you are paralyzed you know there is Dis-Paralyze, And to cure sickness, a Dis-Sick will do. The eternal ally of those who fight, Our city's friendly drug store. ;Official English lyrics of Aoba branch in Persona 2 : To rejuvinate [sic] point, use "Herb" and "Magic Rock", Use "Blood ord [sic]" and "Life ord [sic]" to revive your friends Use "Dis-stone" to heal petrification, Use "Dis-poison" to heal poison, Use "Dis-paralyze" to heal paralyzation, Use "Dis-sick" to heal sickness, Always in the side of those who fight, Our rocal [sic] drag [sic] store. Japanese (Persona 2) ヒットポイント回復するなら　傷薬と宝玉で 瀕死大変　仲間を助ける　地返しの玉と反魂香 SP回復 チューインソウル 毒でクラクラ 解毒剤 幻見たときゃ パチリGで 暴れだしたら 鎮静剤 いつも　戦うみんなの味方 僕等の町の　お薬屋さん Romaji (Persona 2) Hitto pointo kaifuku suru nara kizugusuri to hougyoku de Hinshi taihen nakama o tasukeru chikaeshi no tama to hangonkou SP kaifuku Chewing Soul Doku de kurakura kedoguzai Maboroshi mita to kya Pachiri G de Abare dashitara chinseizai Itsumo tatakau minna no mikata Boku-ra no machi no o-kusuriya-san English ;An editor-contributed translation : To recover hit points, use Medicine or Gem. '' ''When trouble arises and your friends are almost dying, rescue them with Revival Bead or Incense Of Life. '' ''You can recover SP with Chewing Soul, To cure poison, Antidote will work. When seeing illusions, use Awaken G, '' ''And when enraged, a Tranquilizer will do. The eternal ally of those who fight, Our city 's friendly drug store. Trivia *The Drugstore song has varied remixes depending on which branch you go to in Persona 2: **Rengedai: classic version. **Hirasaka: version. (The pitch varies between IS and EP, but is the same song.) **Yumezaki: rap version. (Techno Version in Eternal Punishment.) **Aoba: jazz version with English vocal. **Konan: acoustic guitar version. *In the Enka version, some terms of the lyrics were changed to Yakuza slang: オイラ (oira, the lot of you) replaced みんな (minna, everyone), and 俺と兄き (ore to aniki, me and bro) replaced 僕等の町 (Bokura no machi, our city). *The Music has been remixed twice from Persona 2 Batsu Punitive Dance album as "Satomi Tadashi Pharmacy ~Parapara Tadashi~" and from North Dale as "Persona Satomi Tadashi Northside Rx OC ReMix" as English Remix (http://www.ocremix.org) Category:Songs Category:Persona Songs Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Songs Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Songs